


I Hate You

by Shipalltheships (Destielshipper100)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Michael had a bad day and just wants to relax, but can't because the person he hates most is in his apartment.Hate sex ensues.





	I Hate You

Michael approached the apartment building he lives in and let out a sigh of relief, it had been a long day. It had started when he woke up late, only to realize that he had already missed his first class of the day. His entire day was shitty, with failed tests and irritating people. He just wanted to blare some music and block out the world. A smile came to his face when he saw the number blocks indicating that he was getting closer to his and Ashton's shared apartment. Michael's mood immediately changed once he entered his apartment and saw Luke Hemmings sitting on the couch.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed as the blonde turned to look at him.   
"I'm hanging out with Ashton. He had to go help his mum with something, not sure when he'll be back."  
"Great." Michael mumbled as he threw his book bag in the corner. Michael and Luke have hated each other since year 9, their hatred never lessening. They were now in their early 20's, and, unfortunately, applied and were accepted to the same college. Michael loathed the fact that Luke and his roommate were best friends, he saw the blonde way more than he pleased, but wasn't willing to try to find a new roommate.   
Michael looked in the direction of where the blonde was sitting and let out a low grumble of displeasure.   
"Just, stay away from me." Michael said as he started to head towards his bedroom, loudly slamming the door once he had entered. He immediately walked towards his CD player and pulled out his favorite Green Day album before blasting the music as loud as he could stand it.   
It wasn't even two minutes before there was loud knocking on Michael's door. He grumbled as he walked over and swung the door open, greeted by an obviously annoyed Luke.   
"Would you turn that down? It's giving me a headache!" Luke shouted to make his voice heard over the booming music.  
"Fuck off!" Michael yelled back before he backed up and reached for the door handle. Luke put his hand on the door and stopped Michael from shutting it.  
"Excuse me?"   
"I said fuck off." Michael said, irritation evident in his voice.   
"Quit being an ass. I haven't done anything to you." Luke replied. Michael glared at him and went to turn off the CD player.   
"Shut the fuck up Luke! I've had the day from Hell and you being here isn't helping!" Michael yelled as he pushed Luke out into the living room. Luke looked back at him as his anger grew. Before he knew it, he felt pain as his fist came in contact with Michael's jaw. The bleach-blonde looked at Luke with renewed anger before he tackled him to the floor, throwing punches anywhere he could reach. Michael quickly straddled Luke's legs to keep him still, and gave a swift punch to his gut. Luke groaned out in pain and bucked his hips up, trying to throw Michael off of him. Michael froze as he felt a bulge rub against his thigh.   
"What the fuck?!" He shouted, looking down at the blonde beneath him, "is this actually turning you on? Freak!" Luke could feel his face heat up as he began to blush, looking down to where he had a now obvious bulge in his skinny jeans. Michael smirked at him before grinding his hips down to meet Luke's, smirk growing at the moan that left Luke's lips from the friction.   
"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
"Shut up!" Michael growled as he grinded against Luke again, leaning down to bite at his neck. Luke lay on the ground, utterly confused, but also extremely aroused. So what if he had a pain kink? There were weirder things out there.   
Luke let out a loud whine as Michael bit down on an especially sensitive part of his neck, bucking his hips up, trying to get more friction. Michael pulled away and looked at Luke with an evil glint in his eyes. He grabbed a handful of Luke's blonde hair as he stood up, moving Luke so he was sitting on his knees in front of Michael. The bleach-blonde kept his grip on Luke's hair as he moved his other hand down grab Luke's chin.   
"Take off my belt, then pull my jeans and boxers down to my thighs." He instructed. Luke immediately obliged, not knowing what the fuck was going on or why he liked it so much. Luke let out a groan as Michael's dick slapped up against his stomach. He would never tell  
him, not wanting to feed his ego, but Michael was big. Luke swallowed at the sight and let his jaw go slack as Michael used his hair to pull him so his mouth was on the tip of his dick. Luke let his tongue flick out and run around the head, trying to figure what would get Michael to make any sounds. He finally got a groan when he sunk further down his shaft, running his tongue on the underside of Michael's cock.   
Michael looked down at with a mischievous look in his eyes.   
"Better start prepping babe. This is the only time you get." Luke's eyes flew open as he quickly began to remove his jeans, momentarily removing his mouth from Michael to suck on two of his fingers. Luke looked up at Michael with innocent eyes as he took him back into his mouth and moved his hand so one of his fingers was circling his hole. He let out a small moan as he slowly began the push past his rim. He's fingered himself before, but always had actual lube instead of spit, which made the process slightly more difficult. Another moan, louder this time, left his mouth as he pushed in his second finger, scissoring them to try and stretch himself out more. Michael let out a groan at the vibrations around his cock. He yanked Luke's hair to pull him off of his dick. Luke whined at the sting and loss of contact.   
"On my bed, hands and knees." Luke quickly stood up and sped into Michael's room, removing his shirt on the way, waiting anxiously for the next move. Michael walked over to his bed stand, pulling out a bottle of lube, before going to stand behind Luke. He took a moment to appreciate Luke's ass before took off his shirt and popped open the bottle and applied lube to himself. He threw the bottle to the side and gripped Luke's hips as he lined himself up at Luke's hole, the blonde letting out a small whine that turned into a loud moan as Michael thrust in harshly. He gave Luke a second to adjust to the stretch before he began thrusting with a brutal pace. Luke let out moans equal to a pornstar as Michael continued to use his body.   
Michael grabbed Luke's arms and placed them behind his back, holding his wrists together in a tight grip, Luke moaning again as his shoulders fell to the bed. With the new angle, Michael quickly found Luke's prostate, causing the blonde to let out a loud cry at the overwhelming pleasure it caused.  
"Oh f-fuck! There! P-please!" Luke moaned out as he pushed his hips back, trying to get Michael to hit that spot again. The bleach-blonde began to thrust at that same angle with reckless abandon, making Luke putty under him.   
"You like that? Huh? Me using your body for my pleasure?" He whispered into Luke's ear.   
"Fuck! M-Michael!"   
"Are you close?"   
"Y-yes." Luke whimpered out, grinding back more. Michael had a wicked grin on his face as he pulled Luke up so his back was to Michael's chest.   
"Don't come yet baby, I'm not done with you. Either wait or I'm gonna make you come so many times." Luke whined at these words, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. Michael tsked in his ear. He grabbed Luke's hips and pulled him down harder into his thrusts, loving the sound of Luke's cries.   
"You gonna come again? Make a mess of yourself?"   
Luke was at a loss for words as the pleasure took over his body, another orgasm quickly approaching.   
" 'm g-gonna come again." Luke whimpered out after a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. Michael grinned at the blonde as he felt his hole clench around his cock from overstimulation.   
"Michael! P-please come! Need to feel it!" Luke cried out. Michael groaned as his orgasm hit him, causing Luke to fall over the edge again, collapsing to the bed. Michael looked down at the younger male, watching as his chest heaved and come began to drip down his thighs. Michael slowly stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to grab something to clean Luke and himself with. He came back to find Luke almost asleep on top of the covers. He slowly wiped the cloth over Luke's abdomen to clean the come off before he threw the rag into a corner.   
"Are you ok?" He asked quietly as he pulled the covers over Luke and himself and scooched Luke closer to his chest. Luke smiled and cuddled closer, entangling their legs and resting his head on Michael's chest.   
"That was amazing." Luke replied. "Why didn't we have hate sex earlier?" Michael chuckled at the response and placed a small kiss to Luke's forehead.   
"I don't know."


End file.
